Bed time stories
by Dr. Innocetchild
Summary: Serie de historias Lemon, nuestra primera historia es un Robert x Jhonny, vengan a votar por la proxima pareja
1. Encuentro de caballeros RobJon

Esta es mi primera vez aventurándome al mundo de el hentai y el lemon (que en todo caso viene a ser lo mismo), esta es para mi una manera de terapia (...podría decirse), aunque también lo hago por aburrición y el hecho de que quiero ver que tan original podría ser (he leído varios lemons en mi vida, quizás no tantos, pero siempre viene el mismo formato); ooh, si, también olvido decir que este fic es de el estilo _**pwp **_(plot? what plot?), que traducido al español seria_** tct**_ (trama?, cual trama?).

Tengo un par de historias mas pendientes, y planeo continuarlas, pero esto lo hago a manera de intermedio, puesto que las otras historias si poseen una trama.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece y definitivamente no estoy sacando dinero de ningún lado lado al hacer esto. _-Si beyblade me perteneciera seguramente ya tendríamos mas de una película haciendo concursos entre los autores de fics de todo el mundo y tendría cada película su propio soundtrack vv, pero la vida es injusta y Dios no me dio la oportunidad de poseer tal dicha. - _

_**B**ed **t**ime **s**tories_

**_(ó historias de dormitorio ustedes me entienden ¬)_**

_por: **Dr. Innocentchild**_

_**Primera historia: **Encuentro de caballeros (Robert x Jhonny)_

Fue en una calurosa tarde de verano cuando en una de mis tantas visitas al castillo Jurgens fui arrinconado en uno de los corredores por Robert, el dueño y actual señor de el castillo; al principio creí que todo esto se había debido al hecho de que por fin había sido capaz de vencerle en UN partido de ajedrez y que seguramente el joven y alto alemán estaría de no muy buen humor por su inesperada derrota.

Jhonny: vamos Robert, fue solo una vez, no puedo creer que seas tan mal perdedor.

Robert: Jhonny, Jhonny, Jhonny¡ suspiro realmente no tienes ni la menor idea, no estoy enojado contigo, en realidad estoy muy feliz por tu victoria, en realidad me había prometido a mi mismo no hacerte saber de esto hasta el momento en que fueses capaz de vencerme en ajedrez.

Jhonny: confundido perdón?

Robert me sonreía mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi barbilla acariciándola, yo estaba mas que confundido en ese momento, imagine que el terrible calor que hacia esa tarde había afectado demasiado a mi compañero de beybatallas, en definitiva eso era lo que había ocurrido con el, pero no era el calor de ese día, sino el propio; Robert acerco su cuerpo mucho mas al mió, aprisionándome por completo con su peso y sus manos ya no acariciaban mi cara sino que habían tomado camino por alrededor de mi cintura y mi espalda, fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo y hubiera protestado y alejado de mi si no hubiera sido por que en ese momento el alemán procedió a atacar mi cuello elevando mi temperatura de golpe, deje escapar un pequeño gemido de placer por la sensación que ocasionaba en mi el tener a Robert besando, mordisqueando y succionando la sensible piel de mi cuello, el muy bastardo ya conocía por un incidente con Oliver que esa era una de mis zonas sensibles y que si había de comenzar por alguna parte de mi cuerpo tendría que ser esa, y le había funcionado de maravilla, no solo contando con el hecho de que siempre lo he admirado, no solo yo, sino también Oliver y Enrique, sobretodo Enrique, quien siempre ha admirado la manera de ser de nuestro capitán de equipo y su buen juicio con las personas, me hace preguntarme, cual seria la manera de reaccionar de Enrique si estuviera estado en mi situación.

Robert: dime, te agrada lo que estoy haciendo?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado obvia puesto que yo ya hasta había colocado mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acariciaba con fervor su cabello y mis piernas las había separado para poder darle acceso a mis partes intimas; Robert sonreía a mas no poder, el deseaba que yo lo dijera, y aunque yo siempre imagine que seria yo el que estaría a cargo durante cualquier situación sexual con quien fuere mi pareja, mi urgencia por que Robert continuara acariciándome me sugería que me tragara mi orgullo y le diera lo que quería.

Jhonny: cállate y bésame.

Claro, jamás he sido un mago con las palabras. Robert sorprendido se alejo un poco de mi, luego retomo su actitud de hace unos segundos y me empujo con brutal fuerza hacia si mismo, una pausa dramática siguió de ello y ambos acercamos nuestros rostros para poder ejecutar mi orden, pero no todo puede ser como uno lo desea, sobretodo si estas en un momento 'caliente' en un pasillo muy transitado en un castillo medieval donde decenas -quizás cientos- de personas trabajan para servirte.

Gustav: Joven Robert¡ Joven Jhonny¡ Oo

Robert: Gustav?¡, yo...sonrojo

No era la sorpresa mas grata de el mundo el ser descubierto por Gustav el fiel mayordomo de Robert y una de las personas mas importantes en la vida de el mismo, Robert desde la muerte de su padres había quedado a cargo de sus tíos pero en realidad el que había tomado en sus manos la educación del joven noble había sido Gustav, también transformándose en una figura paternal para Robert y alguien a quien podíamos respetar, eso me hacia entender a la perfección el motivo por el cual Robert estaba tan avergonzado, había sido atrapado en el acto por su "padre"; pero fue una sorpresa, Gustav lo único que hizo fue tranquilizarse a si mismo, volver si vista hacia nosotros y sonreír.

Gustav: Joven Robert, no es adecuado que haga ese tipo de cosas en el pasillo, creo que seria mucho mas cómodo para ustedes dos - sobre todo siendo su "primera vez"- si fueran a su habitación.

Robert asintió al escuchar la sugerencia de su mayordomo, y aunque apenado, tomo mi mano y me condujo con el hasta su habitación, nos tomo un poco mas de a lo que nuestra fuerza de voluntad esta acostumbrada a trabajar, pero por fin logramos llegar hasta la habitación de Robert sin abalanzarnos el uno sobre el otro, Robert abrio la puerta de la habitación, y cuando voltee a verlo el ya estaba muy cercano a plantarme un beso cuando una vez mas fuimos interrumpidos por Gustav.

Gustav: Joven Robert, disculpe que me intrometa una vez mas, pero tenia que darle esto. le da una caja de razonable tamaño y luego se apresura a irse

Aunque yo no pude ver el contenido de la caja, la sorpresa en el rostro de Robert al abrirla era evidente, cerro la caja y se apresuro entrar en su habitación arrastrándome de un brazo, no tuve ni tiempo de apreciar el nuevo escenario en el que nos adentrábamos puesto que Robert me lanzo directamente a la cama junto con la caja que Gustav acababa de entregarle, el contenido de la caja salio de esta mostrando un par de tubos grandes de lubricante, paquetes de condones y el libro de el Kamasutra, todos nuevos y sin sacar de el empaque, por lo cual no había manera de hacer malas conclusiones sobre Gustav y su manera de servir siempre todos los caprichos de Robert.

Jhonny: se sienta sobre sus piernas en medio de la cama Gustav trabaja rápido, sarcasmo pero parece que se le olvidaron algunas cosas: como una película porno, revistas, quizás algunos juguetes.

Robert estando por detrás mió me tomo por los hombros y me saco el chaleco para después abrazarme y soplar ligeramente en mi oído volviendo a calentarme.

Robert: no vas a quitarte la ropa?, o es que deseas que lo haga por ti? mordisquea el oído de Jhonny

Deshice el agarre que Robert tenia sobre mi y deje la cama, camine un par de pasos y comencé a desvestirme, no demasiado rápido ni lentamente, solo lo suficiente para que Robert pudiera apreciar como lo hacia, también retire la bandana de mi cabeza y deshice mi peinadodejando que cabello cayera sobre mis hombros, manera de la cual solo es posible verme en las ocasiones en que nado enla piscina, por fin terminado mi pequeño show me encamino de nuevo a la cama donde me esperaba un muy feliz Robert para poder perdernos en el que se podría llamar el beso mas apasionado de la década y la batalla de lenguas que le quitaría al beyblade el titulo de el deporte mas intenso, él comenzó a acariciar mis 'partes' así que yo hice lo mismo con el, sin embargo al colocar mi mano sobre el falo de de Robert encontré algo que me alarmo mucho, aun sin dejar de besarlo abrí los ojos, Robert mantenía cerrados los suyos y seguía acariciando lo mió, baje mi vista hasta donde se encontraba mi mano acariciando nerviosamente el objeto de mi preocupación y comprobé lo que me temía, el pene de Robert era enorme, jamás en mi vida - aun cuando Robert me gustara o no - hubiera pensado antes en el tamaño de tal cosa, pero ahora que lo veía no podía creer encontrarme con algo tan grande, y en realidad no hubiera sido tan grave si yo fuese una chica o si el que tuviera segura la posición dominante fuera yo, esto iba doler e iba a doler muchísimo. Inconcientemente deje de besar a Robert y este estrañado busco que era eso que mantenía mi vista tan ocupada y marcaba una expresión de preocupación y asombro en mi rostro, miro hacia donde yo y volvió a mirarme, esta vez tomando mi barbilla con su mano y haciéndome voltear hacia el.

Robert: Jhonny, sucede algo malo? con tono herido no te gusta lo que vez?

Jhonny: gulp es... grande¡ OoO

Robert: aww, Jhonny; prometo ser gentil y no meterlo hasta que tu me lo permitas le da un tierno besito en la quijada

Avergonzado por la clara confesión de mis preocupaciones y la manera tan cursi de Robert de confortarme solo pude aceptar el trato y bajar ligeramente mi rostro para que Robert no me viera sonrojarme como una colegiala -que era justamente lo que estaba haciendo - pero antes de lograrlo pude notar en Robert un gesto de dolor en su rostro, fue luego cuando baje mi rostro y vi nuevamente el punzante miembro de mi "amigo", lo cual era claramente la causa de su dolor, después de todo Robert había estado soportando el deseo de hacer el amor desde hace mucho mas que yo; baje todo mi cuerpo hasta poder recostarme boca abajo y entre las piernas del alemán y tome en mis manos aquel colosal falo comenzando a 'comérmelo' como si se tratara de de una paleta helada, Robert no tardo en venirse, intente tomármelo todo como es que siempre dicen hacen en las películas, pero mucho de el liquido se me escapo, sobretodo por el hecho de que el sabor no era algo que enlistaría entre mis favoritos.

Robert: quizás debería de empezar a comer mas vegetales. dijo apenado mientras se encogía de hombros

Jhonny: con expresión de 'que rayos fue eso?' eso en que ayudaría?

Robert: según he escuchado - por parte de Enrique- eso ayuda a que el semen tenga un sabor mas agradable, claro, no digo que espero que me fueses a dar otro blow job próximamente.

Jhonny: mientes en eso...

Robert: en lo que Enrique me dijo?

Jhonny: no, en que no esperas otro blow job por parte mía pronto, te gusto que te lo chupara y se te ve que quieres mas. --

Robert: chupar?¡, Jhonnathan McGregor, que clase de vocabulario es ese?¡

Jhonny: Robert, por favor, no me sermonees ahora.

Robert: por que no habría de hacerlo, solo trato de que te comportes de acuerdo a tu estatus social, de hecho creo que ni siquiera aquellos de la baja sociedad deberían expresarse de manera tan grosera.

Jhonny: Robert, en serio, no es el mejor momento cara de dolor

Robert: Jhonny,... estas bien?

Jhonny: no,... Robert, te necesito cae en los brazos de Robert, me duele demasiado.

Robert: que?, que te duele?, llamare a un medico.

Jhonny: no, Robert, es mi pene, estoy que ya no lo soporto, ya atendí el tuyo pero no el mió, creí que podía soportar un poco mas, pero creo que después de todo no gime

Robert me acogió en sus brazos y me dio vuelta colocándome de espaldas a el y comenzó a masturbarme, pero yo tarde un poco mas en venirme, sin embargo no me encontraba satisfecho, creí que Robert habría de entender mi indirecta de que yo también quería que me dieran sexo oral, la próxima vez tendría que ser mas directo.

Jhonny: bueno, y ahora que hacemos?

Robert: comencemos de nuevo.

Me recosté boca abajo y deje que Robert me besara y acariciara todo lo que quisiera, poco a poco comenzaba a descender hasta llegar a mis muslos y mi trasero al cual parecía estar queriendo darle toda la atención posible, separe mis piernas para darle mas espacio a Robert y este con sus manos separo mis glúteos y comenzó a lamer mi ano y alrededor de este, me estremecí un poco al sentir su húmeda lengua ejerciendo presión en mi estrecho agujero, hizo lo mismo varias veces, así como me hizo levantar mis caderas para poder dar atención a mi miembro, cuando se metió este en su boca fue una de las sensaciones mas placenteras que me había proporcionado esa tarde, pero no me duro mucho ya que Robert abandono lo que estaba haciéndome para poder ir por los tubos de lubricante y los condones, abrió los empaques, dejo caer una buena cantidad del gel sobre sus manos y sobre mi trasero, comenzó a introducir sus dedos de manera ordenada tratando de relajar el anillo anal mientras que con su otra mano se ocupada de si mismo para que su erección estuviera lista; la intromisión de Robert dentro de mi fue complicada y no logramos nada hasta el tercer intento, ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos, Robert por el placer, pero yo lo hacia por el placer y el terrible dolor que me causaba las envestidas de Robert, pero no se podía ser suficientemente suave siendo el dueño de algo de semejante tamaño, mis lagrimas no dejaban de fluir y Robert ya me había preguntado varias veces si deseaba que se detuviera a lo que yo siempre le daba una negación, todo ese dolor no era comparado con el placer que estaba experimentando y sabia que en las próximas ocasiones el dolor seria menor, me vine por segunda vez en esa tarde al mismo tiempo que Robert, su semen chorreaba por mis piernas y se mezclaba con el mió en las sabanas, Robert saco su pene de mi ano, por la manera en que estaba acariciando ambos parecía que estaba decidido a tener una segunda ronda, pero esta vez el se semi-recosto y mellamo para que me acercara a el.

Robert: Jhonny, colócate sobre mi.

Jhonny: como?, así? coloca sus piernas una de cada lado de Robert casi sentándose sobre su pene

Robert: perfecto, creo que ya sabes que es lo que quiero.

Tome el miembro de Robert y lo introduje una vez mas en mi inflamado ano, no tome ninguna precaución esta vez y deje que se deslizara rápidamente dentro de mi, el dolor seguía siendo el mismo pero ya no me importaba tanto, Robert me tomo por las caderas pero esta vez fui yo quien tomo el control de el ritmo, lo cual seguramente era lo que Robert quería, a el le gustaba verme dispuesto a tales cosas, pero el hecho era que Robert era una persona muy distinta cuando de sexo se trataba, y de ello apenas me había dado cuenta en cuanto intento hacerme aumentar la velocidad de las penetraciones, yo lo que hice para calmarlo fue golpearlo, no una bofetada, un buen golpe en quijada que le haría saber que yo no por que me estuviera gustando que me jodieran significaba que me podía convencer de hacerlo a su manera, cuando el follado fuera él podría poner todas las reglas que el deseara; de igual manera, creo que ambos lo habíamos disfrutado.

Pasamos toda la tarde fornicando como conejos, estuve a punto de convencer a Robert para que me dejara metérselo pero me dijo que no se sentía preparado para tal cosa, me enfade con el y fue cuando por fin dejamos de hacerlo, aun así dormir una siesta en sus brazos, fue lo que me hizo olvidar todo mi enojo, y ambos nos encontrábamos demasiado cansados como para continuar con nuestra salvaje encuentro de caballeros en la cama.

Pareciera una broma, encontrar a alguien tan correcto como el en una situación como la de hoy, con una actitud como la que me mostró, con tanta pasión que desea entregarme...

**_F_INALE**

Okay, dudas, preguntas, comentarios, quejas, mentadas de madre y otras hiervas?

Esta es una serie de historias Lemon (y hentai, si se me permite), que planeo continuar para poder despabilarme un poco en ciertas áreas de la escritura de fanfictions, por lo tanto puede y no puede que la continue muy rápidamente, y como dije, esto es un intermedio entre otros dos fics que tengo pendientes.

ahora, lo mas importante, esto será a VOTACI"N por ustedes, ya veré si hago luego una lista de pajeras, escenarios y situaciones; pero primero quiero ver cuales son las opiniones de el publico... así que díganme, que pareja les gustaría ver (y en que situación)?.

love

Dr. Innocentchild


	2. La curiosidad mato al cerdito TyKa

Este fic es de el estilo _**pwp **_(plot? what plot?), que traducido al español seria_** tct**_ (trama?, cual trama?).

También debo decir que lamento el retrazo con las historias, pero la petición que se me hizo fue para un TyKa o KaTy y la verdad esa pareja no se me es sencilla de contemplar, tuve muchas ideas, pero al final creo que esta es la mejor que se me ocurrió para romper la monotonía.

Tengo un par de historias mas pendientes, y planeo continuarlas, pero esto lo hago a manera de intermedio, puesto que las otras historias si poseen una trama.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece y definitivamente no estoy sacando dinero de ningún lado lado al hacer esto. _-Si beyblade me perteneciera seguramente ya tendríamos mas de una película haciendo concursos entre los autores de fics de todo el mundo y tendría cada película su propio soundtrack vv, pero la vida es injusta y Dios no me dio la oportunidad de poseer tal dicha. - _

_**B**ed **t**ime **s**tories_

**_(ó historias de dormitorio [ustedes me entienden ¬])_**

_por: **Dr. Innocentchild**_

**_Segunda_**_** historia: **La curiosidad mato al cerdito (Kai x Tyson)_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un país lejano y frió llamado Rusia, un grupo de héroes llamados los BladeBreakers salvaron al mundo de la malvada Corporación Biovolt que planeaba utilizar el deporte de el beyblade para sus oscuros motivos, y de paso ganaron el titulo de campeones mundiales de Beyblade, todo gracias a la valentía de el joven estrella de el equipo Tyson Kinomiya. Los BladeBreakers celebraron el triunfo junto con todos sus amigos de los otros equipos participante, pero su dicha no duro demasiado al enterarse de el Sr. Dickenson y la BBA había decidido darles mas tiempo para compartir entre ellos, pero en un campamento de Beyblade que se llevaría a cabo justamente en el país donde se encontraban en ese instante. Había dicha en los corazones de los jóvenes, puesto que no tendrían que separarse tan repentinamente, sin embargo eso también significaba mas trabajo para sus ya muy cansados cuerpos.

El campamento era todo lo que esperaban y mucho mas, siendo que después de el torneo mundial los fundadores de la BBA no pensarían en fastidiarles la vida a sus jóvenes atletas los chicos tenían mas que suficiente tiempo para divertirse entre ellos aun con las numerosas nevadas que ocurrían de vez en cuando, los chicos solían divertirse entre ellos durante las noches al estar corriendo de una cabaña a la otra para saludas a sus demás amigos, excepto una noche donde llego la que se podría llamar la madre de todas las nevadas, Max, Kenny y Rei habían ido a las cabañas vecinas como era su costumbre, pero debido a la tormenta de nieve no pudieron regresar a la propia, por lo que habían quedado solos Kai y Tyson...

Kai: buenas noches Tyson.

Tyson: que?, no me digas que ya te vas a dormir?

Kai: no veo el porque no, no tenemos nada que hacer y los chicos no parece que vayan a volver.

Tyson: yo todavía no tengo sueño.

Kai: no te estoy pidiendo que te duermas.

Tyson: bien, pero conociendo mi mala suerte no puedo prometerte que no haré algún ruido que te pueda despertar.

Kai: no te preocupes Tyson, bien te conozco y por eso esta vez he venido preparado saca un frasco de su maleta, lo abre, saca unas pastillas y las traga

Tyson: que son esas? asustado

Kai: algo que me ayuda a dormir. mira a Tyson no me mires así, no soy ningún adicto, es solo que me es imposible dormir cuando tu estas cerca, cuando estas despierto eres capaz de romper algo y cuando duermes tus ronquidos suenas como si estuviéramos cerca de un aserradero¡

Tyson: sigue asustado bien, entonces no hay ningún problema, yo me quedare despierto un rato mas.

Kai: bien bosteza

Tyson: hacen efecto rápidamente¡

Kai: si, en 5 minutos no habrá nada que pueda despertarme... se acuesta y cierra los ojos

Tyson: /5 minutos, no debo hacer ruido alguno en 5 minutos/ se queda quieto sentado en su cama

Pasaron 7 minutos, y Tyson ya estaba desesperado por el aburrimiento, así que decidió irse a acostar también, sin embargo por mas que intentaba conciliar el sueño no podía, estaba demasiado despierto para su gusto, y todo era culpa de la tormenta, el robusto muchacho jamás así caso a la palabra 'no puedo', pero la tormenta era un rotundo 'no puedo salir' 'no puedo divertirme', y al voltear a un lado al ver a Kai tranquilamente dormido era un 'no puedo hablar con el' y una vez mas un 'no puedo divertirme'. Pasaron otros 2 minutos antes de que Tyson volviera a ponerse de pie y darse el susto de su vida, puesto que Kai se saco la sabana de encima, por lo cual el regordete beyluchador creyó haber despertado a su capitán de equipo, afortunadamente Kai lo único que había hecho era eso, quitarse las sabanas de encima, Tyson se acerco un poco para cerciorarse de que efectivamente Kai estaba dormido, el chanchito moreno fijo su vista en los triángulos pintados en la cara de su capitán y paso su dedo índice ligeramente rozando la piel puesto que su curiosidad por saber si eran tatuados no daba mas, los triángulos azules no parecían desvanecerse pero al observar su dedo había residuos de pintura en el, por lo tanto sabia que tales triángulos eran meramente hechos con pintura facial, recorrió su mirada por sus cabellos bicolor, su musculoso torso y finalmente a sus partes mas bajas y privadas; la sorpresa que le aguardaba ahí congelo al moreno, no solo el hecho de que se había pillado a si mismo contemplando semejante lugar, también el encontrar un muy notorio bulto formado en los pantalones de Kai, esto no le provocaba ningún asco, después de todo el mismo reconocía que hasta cierto punto gustaba de los chicos tanto como de las chicas, conocía lo que era el sexo gracias a las clases impartidas en su escuela, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver una película o revista pornográfica, ese campamento - con Enrique en el - iban a ser su primera verdadera oportunidad de echar un vistazo a lo prohibido, sin embargo, aquí estaba frente a Kai y su erección, sin saber como, Tyson ya había removido en parte los pantalones y la ropa interior de Kai y tenia el rígido miembro en sus manos, el pobre chico no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo consigo mismo, pero continuo con su intromisión en el espacio personal de Kai, manteniendo su vista en guardia de su capitán, labio y beso la punta de el pene, como no vio señales de que el dueño de Dranzer fuese a despertarse siguió con el resto de el miembro, lamidas y tímidos besos era lo único que propinaba, Kai comenzaba a moverse ligeramente, su cara sonrojada era todo un espectáculo para Tyson, aun mas que el punzante miembro entre sus manos.

Tyson dejo por unos segundos el falo de Kai para poder concentrarse en el propio, quien ya desde hace poco comenzaba a exigir de su atención, se quito la parte inferior de su ropa y sentado en el frio piso comenzó a tocarse con ambas manos, una para su miembro y otra explorando su trasero, pareciéndole tan nuevo como natural para él el meter uno por uno sus dedos dentro de si mismo, Kai parecía inquieto y un poco adolorido, el abandono de Tyson le comenzaba a afectar así que el moreno no tubo de otra mas que intentar pensar en algo rápido para solucionar el deseo de ambos sin que Kai despertara, Tyson se puso de pie y giro su vista hacia todos lados de la cabaña intentando buscar una solución, sus ojos se detuvieron en el frasco de las pastillas que Kai anteriormente había tomado, tomo el frasco y fue rápidamente por una vaso de agua, no tenia idea si esto le haría daño a Kai pero era la única solución que tenia a la mano, se apresuro a tomar un gran sorbo de agua y unas cuantas pastillas sin tragarlos e hizo lo que en varias películas había visto que se hacia para que otra persona tomara medicina: beso a Kai, este casi de inmediato trago las pastillas sin despertarse, Tyson se sentía ligeramente aliviado, pero era muy temprano para alegrarse puesto que el haber podido probar los labios de Kai le hacían querer aun mas de el, retomo su atención hacia el miembro de Kai pero esta vez metió por completo el pene dentro de su boca, Kai dejo escapar un ligero gemido y seguía moviéndose haciéndole el trabajo mas difícil a Tyson el cual finalmente podía degustar de el semen pre-eyaculatorio del dueño de Dranzer.

Con tanto lió y sin saber que mas hacer para saciar su propia necesitad, Tyson se coloco encima de Kai y masturbándose velozmente pudo conseguir sacar un poco de su propio semen, el cual utilizo para lubricar su anillo rectal y dentro de el, Kai no paraba de jadear al igual que el mismo Tyson, pero las pastillas habían tomado el efecto que el moreno tanto había querido y no despertaría aun si llegaran el resto de los beyluchadores y decidieran tomar ventaja sexual sobre el. Tyson tomo con una de sus manos el falo de Kai y lo introdujo con inexplicable facilidad dentro de si mismo, Kai gimió de placer una vez mas, mientras que Tyson se sentía entre la gloria divina y el infierno, el dolor pudo haber sido peor si el no hubiese estado jugando con su trasero tempranamente o si el miembro de Kai fuese mas grande, de todas formas lo que estaba haciendo era algo extraordinario, se movía suavemente empujando dentro y fuera el miembro de su capitán provocando en este un sin fin de expresiones que sabia jamás encontraría en el mientras estuviera despierto. Kai comenzó a gemir y jadear mas sonoramente que antes, estaba cercano a su clímax, Tyson no deseaba que terminara, pero no podría hacer nada al respecto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzó su perverso juego y su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse, incremento su velocidad esperando hasta que Kai eyaculara, no le tomo mucho tiempo, como reacción involuntaria Kai lanzo uno de sus manos al torso de Tyson esto lo asusto en principio hasta recordar que el chico estaba profundamente dormido, el calido y viscoso liquido brotaba fuera de el, la mano de Kai cayo pesadamente hacia un lado suyo, todo había acabado para el, respiraba lenta y pesadamente. Tyson beso los labios de el chico de cabello bicolor y se le quito de encima, reacomodo cuidadosamente la ropa de Kai y se largo al baño de la cabaña, cerro la puerta y volvió a masturbarse esta vez tratando de ser lo mas silencioso posible, al salir de el baño ya con su ropa puesta y haber limpiado toda evidencia en si mismo se dirigió de nuevo hasta donde estaba Kai, todo estaba en orden, excepto por algunas manchas de semen por ahí y por acá, pero estaba bien, si Kai despertaba lo único que podría pensar era que tuvo uno de esos famosos 'sueños húmedos'.

Los ojos de Tyson se cerraban involuntariamente así que fue a acostarse, la tormenta de nieve parecía haberse terminado justo a tiempo, ahora solo tenia que dormir un buen rato y esperar que el día siguiente transcurriera normalmente, pero en sueños su curiosidad le mataba y solo podía soñar en como reaccionaria Kai si estuviese despierto, cual seria el comportamiento de Kai al despertarse el día de mañana, y como seria el poder penetrarlo.

A la mañana siguiente minutos antes de que el resto de los bladebreakers regresaran a la cabaña para ver como la pasaron sus amigos durante la tormenta, Tyson fue despertado por los pasos apresurados de su forzado compañero de habitación. Kai estaba rojo como un tomate, clara señal de alarma y vergüenza, de momento en momento volteaba a mirar a la cama donde se encontraba su regordete amigo fingiendo estar todavía dormido, pero en realidad a Tyson se provocaba mucha gracia el saber que Kai estaba intentando ocultar el hecho de haber tenido cualquier tipo de experiencia sexual, para hacer las cosas mas interesantes Tyson se levanto de su cama, sorprendiendo a Kai.

Tyson: buenos días Kai, que es lo que estas haciendo?

Kai: TYSON, buenos días, no esperaba que despertaras tan temprano¡

Tyson: que hora es?

Kai: es casi medio día.

Tyson: entonces no es tan temprano.

Kai: no, supongo que no.

En ese entonces fue cuando Michael de el equipo de los All Stars entro estrepitosamente anunciando que se les había pasado la hora de el desayuno pero que Oliver había preparado todo para una muy improvisada merienda en la cabaña principal, Kai fue el primero en salir disparado de la cabaña seguido de un muy divertido Tyson quien sospechaba que Kai no quería que nadie viera si había algún rastro de el desastre que había cometido en la noche, al entrar en la cabaña encontraron a todos los miembros de los demás equipos y el suyo propio divirtiéndose entre ellos, varios de los chicos pidiendo una copia de la película - pornográfica - que Enrique les había mostrado la noche de la tormenta, Tyson se acerco también para enterarse de el suceso, después de todo había perdido la oportunidad de ver la película gracias a la tormenta. Rei estaba por ahí sentado cerca a Mariah quien se aseguraba de que su querido Rei ni siquiera volteara a mirar a Enrique, seguramente luego encontraría la manera de escabullírsele y pedir igualmente una copia, Kai al mirar a Rei no pudo apartar su vista de el, sus ojos se perdían ante la visión de el joven felino y un ligero sonrojo adornaba la totalidad de su rostro, Tyson al darse cuenta de esto no pudo soportarlo mas y comenzó a reírse, aun cuando intento ocultarlo el chico de el cabello bicolor pudo escucharlo nítidamente por lo cual su rostro cambio a una mezcla de las expresiones de sorpresa, hallazgo, vergüenza y enojo...

El cerdito había sido descubierto y pagaría por ello.

**_F_INALE**

Okay, dudas, preguntas, comentarios, quejas, mentadas de madre y otras hiervas?

Esta es una serie de historias Lemon (y hentai, si se me permite), que planeo continuar para poder despabilarme un poco en ciertas áreas de la escritura de fanfictions, por lo tanto puede y no puede que la continué muy rápidamente, y como dije, esto es un intermedio entre otros dos fics que tengo pendientes.

ahora, lo mas importante, esto será a VOTACI"N por ustedes, ya veré si hago luego una lista de pajeras, escenarios y situaciones; pero primero quiero ver cuales son las opiniones de el publico... así que díganme, que pareja les gustaría ver (y en que situación)?.

love

Dr. Innocentchild


End file.
